The present invention relates to an alternative method of modular construction using modules for the construction of such structures as modular stairways and module walkways such as but not limited to those used on construction sites The present invention further relates to a modular structures which use frame modules which are either used in conjunction with other like frame modules or attached to a primary box frame. The invention further relates to constructions such as a modular walkway bridge assembled using a space frame superstructure and frame modules which co-operate to form at least walls and a floor of the walkway. The present invention has been primarily developed in order to produce a transportable modular system of space frames which reinforce a primary structure such as but not limited to a stairwell or walkway thereby increasing the strength of the walkway or stairway and increasing the speed of its construction and deconstruction. The invention further relates to a frame module which is capable of engagement with an abutting frame such that when a plurality of such frames are joined a modular wall is formed. Each modular frame has a plurality of connecting faces allowing the frames to be connected to an adjacent frame module via any one of the connecting faces. The invention further relates to a modular wall panel manufactured from a plurality of frames which when connected to like frames have staggered joint positions. The invention also provides space frame box sections of indefinite length, height and width, and which are reinforced by auxiliary frame modules.